


Nullity

by Havenlyfics



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Government Experimentation, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Learning to be Human, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Superpowers, Torture, Touch-Starved, dangerous reader, touch kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenlyfics/pseuds/Havenlyfics
Summary: In a world where actors play superheroes and are idolized for being them, nobody knows how to act when a real superpower shows up.Chris evans / superpowered reader





	1. Chapter 1

**_ September, 2011 _ **

 

"What do we know about this thing?"   
  
Nobody had been expecting someone, something on this scale. When they'd captured the offending party, they weren't really sure what to do with it. It hadn't been attacking anyone, there was no signs that it would; but when the calls started to filter in, when the cell phone footage confirmed what it could do... they simply couldn't leave it to its own devices.   
  
The greater good demanded it's imprisonment.   
  
The holding facility had been built to survive nuclear blasts, with cells and interrogation rooms for handling the worst of the worst the world had to offer; but nobody had really been expecting honest to god super powers. They saved those for the movies, for comic books and kids playing pretend; but there was no denying that what it had done could not be named anything but enhanced. There was no excuse of well timed adrenaline or video tricks; they were in the presence of a living, breathing mutant. And no by really knew what to do about it.   
  
The general stared at it from behind the mirrored window; middle of the night though it was, when they'd showed him the footage, he'd snapped wide awake. He'd lived through tours in three major wars, had seen every manner of killing humanity could think up. He was hardened, and at his age he hadn't expected to see anything that could shake him; but it did just that. When the lightning came down in the shaky video, when the portal opened up; he'd never expected that.   
  
"Our info seems to say it poses no intentional threat to our people, sir," a lesser intel agent informed him, opening up a manila file to read from. "It's power seems to be electrical in base, uses the charge to create... well, as far as we can tell they're tunnels, sir. Portals."   
  
"Guess it's got to wiggle those arms to make that happen, then?" He nodded into the holding cell, motioning to the restraints that rose three-quarters up its arms. They were, in turn, connected to the floor with rubber coated chain; the last thing they needed was the offender electrifying the ground.   
  
"It would seem so, sir," the agent's eyes snapped up quickly to view the captive; still out cold from the multiple rounds of sedative it took to haul it in. "Based on what we have available to us, it's never used its... skills to hurt someone; but it's definitely known what it can do for awhile."   
  
"Goddamn; how much tranq did you have to lay in to get it here?" The general stepped a little closer to the glass, studying the portion of its face not covered by the blind. It was on the younger side, likely no more than 22, 23 years old. Now it looked docile, but still bore a few scrapes across its cheeks, and there was rubbed, dried blood under its nose. It was strong, stronger than it should've been.   
  
The agent grimaced. "Enough to take down a few elephants, by the time it finally dropped."   
  
"Any casualties in its capture?" He suspected with powers as immense as what it'd displayed, not everyone had made it out alive. Just a side effect of war.   
  
"Not one," the agent surprised him in that. "It took evasive movements to try to run, but didn't attack back. At most it transported a few soldiers a few dozen yards. It's incredibly nonviolent." That part was true; when it'd come to capture, it'd ran from their forces instead of fighting, and with the abilities it had, it most definitely could've killed. It'd made the active choice not to.   
  
The general didn't much care for that; he preferred up front threats, a clear and present danger. This thing might not have killed, but it had the potential to be dangerous; and that was enough to get it locked up down there.   
  
Left there, to waste away as some myth.   
  
All that incredible energy.   
  
That wasted potential.   
  
"What do we make of it?" The general wondered, a smirk forming on his face. "Something this tough, this kinda power; we've got our very own superman," he paused. "Superwoman." 

The agent blinked, a little wary of the general's line of thought. "Sir, while it _is_ very strong, the powers it has... they could be catastrophic. I don't know if it has any real world applications."  
  
"Sure it does," the general gestured to the glass, to the captive. "Maybe we don't go sendin' it into war zones _just yet_ ; but if the world were to find out we've got this thing in our back pocket... the world would think twice about raisin' it's guns to our soldiers."   
  
"You want it as a warning label?" The agent scoffed. "Don't mess with the U.S of A?"   
  
"Why not," he grinned; the prisoner was beginning to stir, waking up. "Throw it in one of those superhero costumes, teach it how to act; it'll be a symbol. America's greatest strength."   
  
The agent didn't like the idea. Even the most well trained operative could turn; and who knew how this one's powers had messed up its brain chemistry, it's DNA? On top of that, the file gave them more on it; it gave them it's name, where it'd come from, who it was. "It's got family, sir," he pointed out, watching the prisoner's head swing rapidly, registering it's blinder. "There are people who will wonder what happened to it. To her."   
  
"We'll throw a mask on it, then," he crossed his arms. "Whoever it was, it doesn't really matter. What matters is what it's going to be."   
  
"H-Hello?" Her shy voice echoed off the barren walls of her cell; she could see nothing past the plastic blind around her eyes. "P-please, what happened? Where am I?" She was only met with silence. Slowly, as the sedatives wore off, her memories trickled back in; and she began to realize the horror of her situation. She'd slipped up; people had seen. And now the worst had been set in motion.

"W-what ever you think I did, I'm sorry for doing it!" Her voice raised in hopes of being heard.  
  
Silence followed, again.   
  
"I swear, I won't do it again!! Not as long as I live, noone will ever know!"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Please? Is somebody there!? I'm- I'm scared, I won't do it again, please let me go!"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Please, my family - I have a life! Please, let me go home! _I want to go home!_ "  
  
Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**July, 2017 - San Diego** _

 

Even for a summer day in California, it was scorchingly hot. Chris couldn't figure how all the fans managed to haul themselves out in thick costumes to this thing; clearly love had them doing crazy things. 

On one of the few breathers he got during  the event - between the signings, panels, photos and everything else - he just longed for some fresh air. His handlers had worked out a decent spot, a loading dock currently unused but steeped in shade, for him to have a few moments to himself; as much as he appreciated his public and friends, it could get exhausting.   
  
"Thanks, guys," he tossed a haphazard smile to his set of handlers, all of whom were confirming his current location into earpieces; SDCC only ran so well due to dedicated scheduling. "Just need a few minutes."   
  
"Not a problem, Mr.Evans," one handler - Gemma - grinned a little wider than normal; but he tended to have that affect on people. "It must be so overwhelming, the Marvel life and all; though maybe not for much longer...?"   
  
She was fishing; he didn't really blame her. The whole world was on baited breath for new Avengers details, for more info about the pair of movies that would 'end the current phase'. It was one of Hollywood's best kept secrets; and he wasn't spoiling that.   
  
"Sorry, you know I can't talk about that," another lopsided smile and a twist of his brows had his attendants blushing, nodding along. "D'you mind giving me some time alone? Not too long, I promise."  
  
Both handlers nodded; they scurried back into the well air conditioned building, though he knew they wouldn't go far. They never did, not at events like these, and especially not this year.   
  
It wasn't just that Marvel was readying for three oncoming premieres, not including the fresh new cast members that filled out Wakanda, that added to Hemsworth's movies; it wasn't even the mounting excitement for the third Avengers installment, though the excitement was palpable for that too.   
  
No, this was the year that San Diego Comic Con would play host to the world's first, real superhuman.   
  
He'd seen the pictures of her, seen the footage of her powers; she seemed unbelievable, yet she persistently existed all the same. Over the course of the last four years, she'd proved her worth time and again, that metal mask and gauntlets becoming synonymous with American strength; she was a symbol of greatness. In a sense, she was living the life of Captain America herself; a beacon, something to remind the world why they shouldn't cross the star spangled country.   
  
Nullity didn't have the same ring to it though; but if the powers were real, the name suited her better.   
  
Security was tighter than it'd ever been, of course, because of her; though he himself wasn't entirely convinced of her powers. It just seemed so... farfetched. Sure, maybe she was strong, he'd give her that, but manipulating electrical charges? Opening portals and voids? That had to be fake; yet her management had promised a demonstration of her powers in Hall H, a mere hour after his own public appearance. Maybe he'd stick around, be proven wrong. Stranger things had happened.  
  
Well, maybe not stranger; but he was curious all the same.  
  
His head turned suddenly at the sound of the service door opening behind him, but it wasn't his handlers as he'd expected; no, stood there was a woman he'd never seen before, eyes shut and panting. Dressed head to toe in an odd shade of black, high collars and long sleeves, what made her even stranger was a trench coat draped over her arms crossed over her front; she must've been dying of heatstroke, why go outside? As her breath slowed, he noticed the guest badge hanging around her neck; high clearance. Maybe she was comic artist.   
  
"Gets pretty stifling in there, huh?" She nearly jumped but did yelp, her eyes snapping open to stare at Chris, wide eyed. He removed a hand from his pocket, giving a friendly wave. "Didn't mean to scare you, there. Just seems we're both a little wound up."   
  
He could practically see the gears turning in her head, the moment she placed a name to his face. "Y-you're Chris Evans!" She squeaked, stepping down the three industrial stairs to his level; she was a little shorter than he'd noticed at first, but was glad to see the look of shock turning into a smile.   
  
"Last I checked, yep," he chuckled, rubbing a hand against his neck; she was a cute little thing, and with that star dazzled smile on her face, it really let her beauty shine through. "Always nice to meet a fan."   
  
She stepped a little closer, more than awestruck; his hair was a bit darker, and he seemed even taller in person, eyes somehow bluer. "C-Captain America," she murmured, mouth gaping without realizing it. "I-I remember seeing your movie, back in theatres...you were so good." It was foggy, flashes of sight and touch and taste, but she knew him.   
  
She was a little eccentric; but he chalked that up to being an artist. Most of the dedicated ones were a bit socially awkward. "Heh, thanks," he stuck a hand out for a shake, a little perplexed as she stared at it with bewilderment. "You okay, miss?"   
  
"I-I'm fine," that memory she no longer had; the last time a hand had been offered to her gently, kindly. And she couldn't even take it. "I... I just can't shake."   
  
"Can't?" He repeated, raising a brow. She looked ready to explain when they service door swung open with vicious force this time, a red faced and annoyed older man in a black suit glaring at the girl.   
  
"You know you weren't supposed to go running off!" His voice was gruff, huffing his broad, sturdy body down the stairs to catch the woman's shoulder. When he came to a stop he turned to Chris, his expression apologetic. "Sorry for the intrusion, sir; she wanders from time to time."   
  
"Well it's fine; she's allowed to be here," he gestured to the badge around her neck, though noticed her face. The joy that had once been present had vacated, replaced by submission and... perhaps shame? "Hey," he caught her eye again, now her vision was nervous and brief; he didn't like how this suited man was grasping her arm, either. "You know him, right? I can get security if he's not supposed to be here."   
  
"It's okay," her voice was hollow. "He's my manager." Still, Chris didn't like it. He'd seen agents and managers manhandle their clients before, but the girl seemed to do a complete 180 as soon as he'd shown up. She'd been sweet, a little giddy; now she was almost robotic.   
  
"Let's go, V," her apparent manager gave her a tug, the coat fluttering around her arms; something seemed to glisten underneath. "We've got to get you ready; say goodbye to the man."   
  
Her eyes peered up at him from underneath thick locks of hair, pleading but pliant. "It was nice meeting you, Mr.Evans."   
  
"Y-you too," he called after her as she was all but dragged away. He didn't catch her name, aside from the letter her Manager had used - 'V'. He shook his head. He was used to the oddities of convention life; but his encounter with that pretty young woman was one of his stranger stories.   
  
He didn't know how strange his life was going to become.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is moving around! We'll find out more about our reader as Chris learns more :) leave a comment if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 3

The panel had run smoothly, as it almost always did. Chris was glad to see his costars outside of the film set, more relaxed, more at ease; even as thoughts of the woman at the loading dock stirred in his brain. He pushed it away in favor of his public face, answering the host's questions; at least all the ones the studio's lawyers would allow him to. His friends, as per usual, were charming, as were those new to the MCU; they'd fit in well. He answered a few personal queries when the host opened questions up to the floor, people curious about his dog, his family; if he minded being called Dorito.   
  
"Hi!" A chipper voice came from a girl in the crowd, with hair so blue it practically glowed. "Just want to say I love you guys, can't wait for the next Avengers movie," the crowd cheered in agreement. "My question is for the whole panel; will you guys be sticking around after this, to see Nullity?"   
  
The real life superpower had been the talk of the convention, it wasn't surprising that her name had breached their panel. While a few said no, citing signings or spending a few moments with their kids, Chris was happy to answer.   
  
"Yeah, definitely," he nodded with a grin. "I mean, I don't know if it's all as real as they say, but who wouldn't want to find out, right?" The audience murmured and clapped in agreement, one fan yelling out 'you're the real heroes!' Which got that much more applause.   
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing her for myself," Tom Holland - one of the newest additions to the cast, their own spiderman - piped up. "America's superpower, right? See how she stacks up with the star spangled man with the plan, eh?"   
  
The crowd wooed at that, Chris giving a bashful smile and cock of his head. "Careful boy, we can still get a new spiderman!" Anthony - ever the wit - spat in jest, earning laughter. A few other cast mates - Cobie and Chadwick - also said they'd stay to watch. Chris was glad he'd have some company for his skeptical viewing.   
  
As the panel wrapped and the room filtered out, Chris joined his fellow eager spectators backstage. "Okay," he drawled, voice dripping in skepticism. "Who's got bets on this all being bullshit?"   
  
Cobie and Chadwick raised their hands with a laugh, but Holland shook his head. "It could be real, Chris," his British accent dripped in hope; he was still young, a little whimsical. "Have a little faith."   
  
He snorted and nodded in response. "Right," he replied. "Let's wait and see."   
  
As the fresh audience trickled in, staff began to transform the stage for Nullity's so called display; the table would just be in the way, so it was moved, and a thick platform was added against the edge, offering a kind of dock addition to the stage. _'Really goin' all out for this girl,'_ Chris remarked inwardly, barely noticing as servicemen started to filter in the private entrance, specific to stars and authorized personnel. _'They know how to put on a show.'_   
  
"Please excuse us, sir." His attention was caught by the words of two surly officials,  black suited and connected to ear pieces; different from those the staff used. He moved and watched as they walked past to inspect the stage, noting the black metal star pins that graced their left lapels; Nullity demanded alot of security, despite her supposed power. They seemed to access their communications, nodding along to the conversation in their ears, before returning to the entry way.  
  
Then she walked in. 

He'd seen her on television before; the silent superhero, mysterious as myth, but in person she seemed so much more... vivid. The metal helmet - that gave no signs of being able to see out of it - wrapped around her head, as the infamous long, white ponytail swished from its top. Matching gauntlets of conductive steel graced her forearms, with bolts of metal sitting at her gloved knuckles; it made sense, if her powers were indeed real. She was strapped into the customary black and white latex bodysuit that covered every inch of her skin, black boots giving her a little sway as she walked. She looked like the classic epitome of superhero; lithe, powerful, still feminine but not without her danger. What struck Chris was the air, though; as she moved closer to the stage, closer to him, the atmosphere almost began to buzz, as if summoning energy from every atom. He hadn't even seen her do anything yet; but seeing her up close suddenly had his disbelief waning.  
  
"Wow..." Tom was gawking a bit. "Never... never really thought we'd see a real life superhero."   
  
"Yeah." Chris agreed with a single word; she was magnetic.   
  
She moved with a team of six different servicemen, flanking her back, front and sides; she hated the helmet, but had learned very early the consequences of not wearing it. Thankful for the two-way metal that allowed her sight, she scanned her surroundings; her usual team surrounding her, keeping her contained, some of the event staff, a few faces she didn't recognize - and one she did. _'Captain-- no, Chris. Mr.Evans.'_ She reminded herself; she would've said hello if the mask allowed her to talk, would've shaken his hand if she didn't know the punishment, the pain of unauthorized contact. She'd already paid for her earlier wandering.   
  
"Do you think she'd mind pictures?" She heard Chris's smaller companion ask; she recognized the accent but couldn't place it anymore. It didn't matter though; as with most things in her life now, engaging with the populace was forbidden. Almost everything was; only the very highest clearance got access to her, to who she was without the mask. Touching was even less likely.    
  
And they'd gone and dropped her into a sea of fans. She felt like her skin was on fire.   
  
"Nullity doesn't do photos. Apologies," one of her friendlier servicemen, Agent Three, put a quick stop to the young man tugging out his phone. "The close ups make her nervous."   
  
_'No they don't,'_ she muttered in her head, sorrow and frustration storming. _'Get close, let me see people, please!'_ She knew better than that. Pleading had never helped her before.    
  
"O-oh, right, sorry," Tom's phone was tucked away as quickly as it'd come up, Chris still watching intently. Her body spoke to immense power, but there was something tense about her pose; maybe even a little familiar. "Uh... I'm-I'm a real fan of hers."   
  
The two actors were both a little startled when she moved, raising an arm to give a wave in their direction, quick and wiggling fingers. It was surprisingly friendly for someone billed as nervous and mysterious; but a quick, quiet word from her staff had her back in neutral position quickly as the house lights went down, the audience settling into silence. It was show time.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be awhile til my next update; other projects are demanding my attention. 
> 
> For now, leave a comment if you like this!


	4. Chapter 4

"How's everybody doin'!?" The panel host -  some TV show host she didn't know the name of - was introducing her. "Welcome to SDCC 17's first ever superhuman panel!"  
  
The crowd reacted positively to that; she had fans, it seemed. "Now we're gonna bring our favorite super girl out here in a few moments, just a few guidelines first," she rolled her eyes inside her helmet, the usual banter dispensed. "No flash photography, could throw things off; try and be patient when she's out here, we all know how quiet she can be," there was shared laughter throughout at that remark; she lamented her own silence. "Give her and her team a warm welcome!!"  
  
The applause thundered from outside her helmet as a congregation of lesser agents moved on to flank the back of the stage, her personal team walking with her; her own earpiece buzzed as Agent Gray - her handler - tuned into their private frequency. "Don't get crazy, V; basic display. I'll be watching. Don't make me come and get you." A chill ran down her spine as the stage lights hit her, the crowd whooping and gasping; she knew Gray meant it. He never put things lightly.  
  
"Good afternoon," Agent Five, stood directly in front of her, addressed the crowd in his usual monotonous tone; it still surprised her that they'd chosen him to be the speaker. "Today, you will be privy to the first ever live demonstration of the militarized weapon class human coded:Nullity," _'Such a way with words.'_ She rolled her eyes to herself. "The weapon will display her abilities, voiding and electric manipulation. We will then field questions on behalf of the weapon. We will now begin." With that, he moved to the side, and she stepped forward.  
  
The crowd lost their minds; and she had to admit, that felt pretty good. She craned her neck, the lights obscuring the mass of people in front of her; but she couldn't help but wonder if Chris was watching. If he knew who she was.  
  
"Enact action 2A, V. Don't laze." Gray's voice admonished her from the comms piece, and she snapped into action. She flexed her fingers, summoning from the pool of energy inside herself, and raised her arms to send visible jolts of electricity between her hands; it wasn't much, but it was enough to see it.   
  
While the audience cheered her on, Tom hollering for her, Chris wasn't quite entirely convinced. _'Easy trick of the light.'_ He decided - though as her arms spread wider, creating an arc of bolts over her head, the stage lights beginning to flicker, it became harder to argue.  
  
"Good, V," Gray hummed in her ear. "4E now. Agent Two will supply you with your object." She turned on command, the agent stepping forward to hand her the designated demo tool; in this case, they'd picked an apple. _'Easy,'_ she told herself as she took the fruit. _'Good and solid.'_ Conjuring voids was a little more advanced than simple sparks, but no less useful. She swirled her left hand - as gracefully as she could, cuffed up in metal - the first void appearing a few inches from the ground before her feet. True to brand, it looked like a puddle of black pitch rimmed with blue sparks; this one only a foot in circumference, it would work for the demonstration. She casually tossed the apple into the tiny black hole, the chasm swallowing it up like a morsel; but she was already at work bringing it back. Raising her arms, both hands danced overhead in a gentle circle as a new void opened some twenty feet up; and out popped the apple, plain as day.  
  
_'Well,'_ Chris's eyes were as wide as they'd go, his mouth a little slack as her nimble fingers caught the fruit as it fell - there were no camera tricks or special effects here. _'That's pretty damn convincing.'_  
  
The audience agreed; a hearty chorus of amazement bubbled up from the darkness, and for a moment she felt a little pride in her powers. She'd nigh on forgotten what that felt like. Her unoccupied hand twitched at her side, happy to show them more of what only she could do - but Gray wasn't letting that happen.  
  
"That's enough," his stern voice quelled whatever enjoyment she was feeling, posture dropping back into that of a mindless automaton. "Hand the object back to Agent Two for disposal, rejoin your fleet." Reluctantly, she slunk back to the main part of the stage, handing over the apple; it was no doubt on its way to being incinerated. Six years and some under their control and her handlers still didn't trust anything that moved through her voids.  
  
"That concludes the demonstration," Agent Five announced, as blankly as he ever did. "We will now field questions from the audience." The crowd didn't respond as positively to that; they were in the presence of real superpowers, and all they'd seen was a couple cheap parlor tricks. They weren't thrilled.  
  
"Is that it!?" One voice piped up indignantly, the masses agreeing in murmured annoyance. "She barely did anything!"  
  
"Looked fake!" That one stung; she flinched, hearing growing jibes from the darkness. These people had waited hours to see her; and they'd barely got a taste of what she could do. Of course there was still doubt. "Show us somethin' real!"  
  
"Why'd you even bring her!? She barely moved!" It was getting annoying. Her jaw ticked inside the helmet, her pulse starting to quicken; Gray no doubt noticed that, but didn't say a word. _'I could show 'em...'_  
  
Nobody expected the crowd to get so rowdy; but they wanted a show. And no one could say for sure who hurled their limited edition pop vinyl at the stage in a flurry of frustration; but they did. And nobody could stop what she did next.  
  
A portal opened just inches from her head, just before the plastic collectible could collide, and with a flourish of her hand she sent it out, back into the audience. A collective gasp preempted a cheer, and oh, if that wasn't just a little too enticing. _'Fine, let's show them!'_ She decided. Her handlers were too slow as she bolted for the edge of the platform, diving off just as a fresh tunnel opened before her, sending her into a black hole of her own creation. The room fell silent for a moment as she seemed to disappear; but the quiet was replaced by a roar of approval, watching as the tunnel's end opened in the ceiling, directly above the first opening, and the hero known as Nullity came tumbling through.  
  
She felt freer in those moments than she had in years. Since before she'd woken up in containment. Cascading down the room, the portal at the floor allowed her to continue falling, swirling and somersaulting through the unending tunnel as much as she liked; as much as the audience liked, which was quite alot.  
  
"Can't argue with a show like that!" Tom was laughing as he clapped Chris on his back, before resuming applause and whooping. Chris could only stare.  
  
"Stand down, V," Gray sounded furious in her comm link, loud and clear. "You are breaking from your mission, do not make your punishment worse!"  
  
She knew she should've stopped, knew that with every second she hurtled through the air she was making her reprimand worse, but this - this feeling - was intoxicating, one she couldn't let go of. If she could've spoke she'd gave told him to fuck off. She vanished the portals with a wave of her hands, landing sturdily on the platform again; the audience sated, thrilled and raucous. Her fingers twitched as she faced the crowd again, giddy electrical sparks dancing on her digits; she could do so much more, show them her powers and know they wouldn't feel fear. What a rush, to be the hero they thought she was! She went to raise her arms--  
  
\--only to have her wrists locked together by intense magnetic force.  
  
She sobbed in her mask -  her metal gauntlets were equipped with remote controlled electromagnets, she knew that, she could've guessed it was coming - but it didn't stop her from trying to pull them apart in futility, sparks turning cold and panicked at her fingertips. Her strength - an enhancement she wasn't born with - did nothing against the pull of the magnets. At their strongest they could stand 10,000 pounds of pressure and never come apart.  
  
"You know what you did, V," Gray's grim tone did nothing to help her anxiety, the fear steeping in her veins. "We've trained you better than that -- you'll be lucky if you get another outing in the next _decade_ , let alone any hero work-"  
  
_'No! Please no, don't lock me away!'_ The audience murmured worriedly as they watched her struggle, her hands reaching up to clutch at her helmet.  
  
"--do you know how pissed the director will be!? He'll have both our heads; you'll be lucky if you don't get reassigned to interrogation--"  
  
_'Please, please don't make me!! Don't take me away from people!'_ Only the front row could see the metal begin to dent under her grip.  
  
"--you're not seeing another friendly face again--"  
  
That enhanced strength kicked in; with the crunch and tear of solid steel; the chin of her mask tore away in her hands, and she gulped in unfiltered air, her mouth opening freely.  
  
And when she let loose a blood curdling scream, a column of electricity enveloping her body, hell broke loose in Hall H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took such a long break there!!! October was odiously hectic for me, finally have a little more time to dedicate to writing again! 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this; many more turns to take!


	5. Chapter 5

The masses turned into a riot rapidly, dozens upon dozens were clamoring their way out of Hall H as fast as they could, while the very creature they'd come to see all but lost her mind on stage. Even her handlers were pulling back, their usual knock out methods falling short of the electricity pulsing around her body. As fast as people were trying to escape, the exits clogged up completely; people falling and stomping and screaming, screaming along with the poor girl-turned-monster.   
  
Chris found himself strangely rooted to his spot, even while Tom and his fellow Avengers begged him to run, leave the back way; but something was holding him still, eyes locked on her as she crumbled to the ground, listening to her shriek.   
  
" _DON'T LOCK ME UP AGAIN!!_ " Her mouth freed, she screamed her pleas at the top of her lungs, wrists still tightly locked together - it was a wonder the magnets hadn't failed. " _PLEASE, PLEASE!! I'M A PERSON, PLEASE!! DON'T PUT ME AWAY_!!"   
  
Chris wasn't a hero - he wasn't the blond haired patriotic superhuman he played, he wasn't made to go rushing in headfirst at any sign of danger. But watching her, hearing her begging; his heart twisted, the kindness in him aching as her voice grew hoarse, tears soaking her cheeks.   
  
Hero or not, she needed help.   
  
" _MOVE_!" He felt a shove against his arm, a brand new black suited agent storming towards the stage, a look of fury on his face. There was little fear in the man, more anger as he got as near to the inconsolable superhuman. " _V_!" Chris blinked as he watched the supposed lead agent try to communicate; where had he heard that name before? "V, stand down! You're only making this worse!!"   
  
"Gray, please!!" The column vanished to encase her form in a humming blue light, crawling towards her handler. "Gray I'm sorry-- I-I just-- I need people, please--"   
  
"Look _around_ , V!" He was furious with the situation, but knew what would become of him if he didn't calm her down. "These people are terrified!! Is this what you want to do!? Is this what's going to happen every time we let you out!?"   
  
"N-no, I s-swear, I--" she was gulping in air, hyperventilating. "Y-you scared me!! You locked my wrists, I-I-- you were gonna put me away!" The sparks around her were getting erratic again, now mere inches from his rubber soled shoes.   
  
"We--you disobeyed a direct order! You know better!" A louder sob wracked her body, the electricity building again; Gray swallowed thickly, daring another step. "If you'd just calm down, let me take you in, we can talk about it--"   
  
" _No!_ " She screamed and he felt her bolts spark against his fingertips, making him draw away. "You'll throw me away!! I won't see another living thing, that's what you always say! I won't let you take me; I want _people_ , I want touch, I-I--"   
  
Gray couldn't move quick enough to stop him as Chris rushed past him, eyes focused on the humanity starved superhuman.   
  
"H-hey!" Chris was a little shocked at himself; dropping to his knees in front of her, close enough he could see his own reflection in her helmet. "H-hey there, you're alright," he tried to sound soothing, and it seemed to work; the sparks were pulling back, only a dull blue fuzz across her body. He could hear the agents yelling behind him, even registered his convention handlers screaming for him to get away, but something in her held his focus. She needed his help. It wasn't until his hands, warm and wide, came in contact with her exposed jaw under the torn metal, that she finally stilled, her breath caught in her throat. "You're okay." 

She had to remind herself to breathe; it'd been so long since she'd felt the touch of skin on hers, and here was Captain America - _'no, Chris!'_ \- smiling at her, smoothing his thumbs across her cheeks, giving her what she'd been missing most. It was a shock to her electrified system; the creature she was, what they'd made her into, was something most people wouldn't dare get too close to, but he did. He didn't think twice about it, and without realizing it she let her head dip slightly, giving into the soft, warm flesh of his hands. For the first time since her capture, Nullity felt human.   
  
The room's calamitous crowd had settled slightly, now that her violent blue lightning had ceased; but of course a curious murmur bubbled up now, witnessing the sight on stage. Chris Evans, Captain America, had somehow stilled the superpowered beast; some thought it was just brilliant PR. And of course, nobody hesitated in whipping out their phones and capturing the moment in digital glory.   
  
Agent Gray twitched; this was far too much. A civilian, a celebrity no less, coming into direct contact with the Valuable? His mind reeled at the notion of all the court cases that could be brought against them, how much money they'd need to fork out to settle disputes; he'd be lucky if he kept his job. And worse yet, her face was exposed; just the lower half, not much at that, but the speculators would be rampant in trying to work out just who that nose and mouth belonged to.   
  
And that simply couldn't happen.   
  
"M-Mr.Evans," Gray tried to sound authoritative, addressing the young star who's hand still soothed his ward. "Thank you for calming her. We can take it from here."   
  
Chris stared with distrust at the government official, feeling the the touch of Nullity's trembling fingers against his wrists. He'd calmed her down, but she was still afraid. "I'm fine where I am," he said firmly, putting on his most determined expression - he'd won roles on that particular look. "She can tell me if she wants me to go."   
  
"S-stay." Her voice was a little softer than he'd been expecting, and strangely familiar. He glanced back at her, and her digits wrapped his wrist more tightly, imploring his closeness. Sure, he was probably scared out of his mind too; but he'd come to help anyway. _'Maybe he is Captain America.'_ She wondered.   
  
"Sir," Agent Three stepped to Gray's side, gesturing to the onlookers from the crowd. They were gawking, discussing, but clearly awestruck. The silver screen hero had saved the silver haired heroine.   
  
Maybe there was a better way to spin this.

It was risky, massively risky; but it seemed like the only way to get out of the mess she'd made.

"Hug her," Gray growled low, eyes sharp on Chris. For a moment the actor looked dumbstruck, confused at the request, but nonetheless wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _'That's better. Now sell it.'_ Gray raised his arms, putting on his most charming smile. "All a part of the show, folks!" He began, weaving the lie he'd have to make real in his head. "Just wanted to give you a preview of what's to come in the next year!"   
  
"What?" Nullity mumbled, a little distracted by Chris's body heat around her, but conditioned to listen to her handler. "What's he talking about?"   
  
"Beats me." Chris whispered back, squeezing her arm.  
  
Gray's smile never faltered as he went on. "We're pleased to announce that Nullity will be taking on a small role in the next Marvel project!" The audience shared a collective gasp, but most seemed excited with whoops and applause. "This is just a little taster of what you can expect to see in her film debut!"   
  
And oh, if that didn't get the crowd going.   
  
The rumor mill was already buzzing as the agents hurried Chris and Nullity from the stage, the two of them never disconnecting. "What the hell were you talking about out there!?" Was Chris's immediate question to the apparent man in charge. "The movie's all but shot, man! I haven't heard of any of this, what the fuck?"   
  
"You'll do reshoots," Gray's previous charm had vacated his body, leaving his natural cold self behind. "Won't take up much time. It'll look good on her record." 

Nullity's now unmagnetized hands wrapped around Chris's bicep in worry. "W-we can't just do that, sir," she whispered low, her voice shaking with nerves. "I-I'm not an actor, people could get hurt-- it isn't safe--"   
  
"V," Gray stepped close, leaning into the side of her helmet to mutter something quietly - Chris didn't like it. "You've been acting for years. This will be no different. And you forget," she turned her head to meet his cold eyes. "We're the government, kid. We can do whatever we need to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a twisty turn? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Or any theories you might have ♡♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

As it turned out, the Disney Marvel conglomerate was none too bothered by the impromptu announcement.   
  
Nullity had become a household name in her years in action, and including her into the pop culture landscape seemed a natural step. Adding a living, breathing superhero to the franchise would bring on a whole new status to the company, a fresh ground to break. The higher ups were thrilled; and as the press and fans plastered every inch of the Internet with those snaps of her and Chris, the course only grew clearer. Nullity had to be included.   
  
And if it kept the government from locking up one of their stars for "reckless endangerment", so much the better.   
  
And so Nullity sat in the private trailer her handler had insisted upon, staring at the brand new, Marvel-blessed helmet she would wear. In a thousand lifetimes, she would have never guessed her outburst would've landed her there.   
  
The helmet was something close to her own, with a few signature tweaks - the same could be said of her suit. They'd updated it into something black, form fitting as usual, with lines of blue in racing stripes up the arms and front. They'd edit it in post, they'd said, to make them glow. She was surprisingly excited for the color - somewhere in a locked piece of her mind, she got the feeling she loved color.   
  
The script had been edited, the scenes hastily drawn up to fit with the story. She'd be an advanced new piece of tech by Tony Stark, made more human to appear more comforting to terrified civilians - that part still felt foreign to her. It would be a challenging role to capture, and she felt like she barely had a grasp. As per her contract, her voice would be recorded and altered again in post; Gray had said it was for her privacy, but in truth it was for theirs. They couldn't have the wrong people investigating her voice.   
  
A knock at her trailer door had her slipping on the helmet frantically, tucking her natural hair up as not to belay any personal distinction; even if she was only wearing a dressing robe. She swung the door free, only to feel a chill down her neck; Agent Gray had come calling.   
  
"V," he muttered, raising an eyebrow when she didn't immediately move to let him in. Being out in the world was starting to change her. "Let me in and you can take off that ridiculous mask."   
  
That didn't sound terrible; at least she'd be able to speak, if he let her. Obediently she stepped aside, Gray shutting the door behind him. He surveyed the trailer like a hawk, ensuring everything in the contract had been met; she had her own food, brought in before handling times, water, a wide enough space to dress herself without aide, and a small fold out on which she could rest. In actuality it was more than she'd had to herself in years.   
  
"Orders, sir?" She whispered, helmet removed and hands folded in her lap, as he'd taught her. He turned back to the young superhuman, staring with the same judgemental eye. She hadn't looked so normal since she'd been captured, and there was something unsettling about it. Still, he moved over to her just as he always did, cupping her jaw in both hands as per usual; it was a sign between them, to listen and listen _good_.   
  
"This is a very risky endeavor, V," he muttered quietly, her eyes trained and almost unblinking on his face. "You need to be more cautious than ever. Even more so than on that extraction in Russia, you remember that?"   
  
"Yes, sir." She replied; that mission had resulted in a few scars that coated her hip. She tried not to think of that part.   
  
"Good," he paused, pursing his lips as he tried to find the right words. "You know what happens, don't you? If the wrong people see you?"   
  
She physically shivered; she knew well what he meant. She'd be buried again, her rigorous conditioning re-upped; she'd be lucky if she came out remembering words. "Y-yes sir."   
  
"Good," he gave a nod, letting his hands drop and her body relaxed. "We're here because of your little tantrum, V; so you're on best behavior now, not a toe out of line." 

For the third time, she replied, "yes sir," but caught her handler's sleeve before he could leave. "Sir... I-I'm not sure how to do all this..."   
  
He sighed, grimacing at her nervousness. He didn't like this version of her, so human and emotional and flawed. All this interaction with real world individuals was making her soft. "You better figure out how, then," he grumbled. "You got us into this."   
  
She didn't know what she'd been expecting; Gray wasn't the type to offer kind words or to be supportive. He just gave orders. "I will sir." She whispered, defeated.   
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned for the door, knowing he'd need to go and address the production staff, explain the rules carefully, his work never seeming done. As the door opened, he stopped in his tracks. Right in front of him was that meddlesome Chris Evans, in full Captain America regalia, hand poised to knock, staring back at him.  
  
No, not at him - past him. Directly at Nullity's uncovered face.   
  
"You!" Chris breathed, blinking his bright blue eyes in recognition. "I know you!"   
  
Gray's mind was going a mile a minute as he went for his gun - where could they hide his body, was that cloning program up and running yet, how could they make it look like an accident--   
  
"You're that girl from Comic con!"   
  
Well, it could've been worse. Gray's arm dropped but he was no less tense as Chris tried to push past him, addressing Nullity like some kind of friend. "I knew I'd heard your voice somewhere - god I'm an idiot, can't believe I didn't realize it! I thought you were some comic artist, ha! Can you imagine?"   
  
"A-artist?" Nullity repeated, a dull ache of a pain emenating from the center of her brain; like she was trying to remember something she'd never known.   
  
"I guess that's how superheroes are supposed to be, right? Unassuming? Clark Kent types?" His mouth found that easy smile again, the one that made her feel seen. "D'you want a hand gettin' ready or goin' to set? See if your blocking is right--"  
  
"Nullity needs to prepare alone," Gray declared, gripping the top of her door tightly. "She doesn't need distractions."   
  
Chris didn't get a second to retort or protest as the door was slammed in his face; not something he was used to. He heard the lock click in a finalizing manner; their interaction was done for the time being. "Nice seein' you, Null!" He called from outside, hoping she heard him. "Hope I catch ya on set!" As he turned to leave he couldn't fight a dismay in his chest; something still drew him to her, tickling his curiosity mercilessly. Sighing, he made his way to set; at least he'd seen her face.   
  
Gray's heart was pounding a a thousand beats per minute; never had his job been put in such jeopardy. And all over a ditzy movie star.  
  
Nullity merely stared at the door, where Chris had been moments ago. She still couldn't place the feeling in her heart that always bubbled when he came near.   
  
She was just touched he remembered her.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here guys! Holidays got crazy. 
> 
> Do leave a comment if you're liking this so far :) always love to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be slow to update, but hopefully it'll still be fun for everyone :) do leave comments, love em!


End file.
